Fiendish Five
The Fiendish Five is an opprobrious group of anthropomorphic animal crime-lords who joined forces, and are the main antagonists of the video game Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Clockwerk was voiced by Ross Douglas, Panda King and Muggshot were voiced by the late Kevin Blackton, Mz. Ruby was voiced by Presciliana Esparolini, and Sir Raleigh was voiced by David Scully. Members *Clockwerk, the founder and leader. *Panda King, the demolitions expert. *Mz. Ruby, the chief mystic. *Muggshot, the chief enforcer. *Sir Raleigh, the chief machinist. History ''The Thievius Raccoonus'' The five rogues were enemies of the Cooper-clan, a family of raccoons who made a profit from stealing from other criminals for generations. The family's greatest treasure was a journal called the Thievius Racoonus, which contained all of their most valuable secrets and techniques. At the time the Fiendish Five was founded, the only living members of the Cooper clan was a husband, wife and their toddler son named Sly. The group tracked the Coopers down, broke into their house and killed Sly's parents. However, Clockwerk demanded that Sly would be left alive, so that he would live in pain and humiliation. They found the Raccoonus and divided it into five sections. Their purpose now fulfilled, the group disbanded and scattered across the globe, leaving only a lonely orphan raccoon behind them. However, Clockwerk's sadistic mercy would come to be their downfall, as Sly returned as an adult several years later and defeated them one by one. Clockwerk was killed and the four other members were arrested by Interpol. ''Band of Thieves'' Clockwerk may have been dead, but his mechanical body parts were stolen from police custody by a criminal organization called the KLAWW Gang. The Cooper Gang was framed for it and thus became enemies with them. The parts were divided between the various commanders of the group, who all used them to expand their own criminal operations. It was eventually revealed that all the commanders served a specific purpose in a grand masterplan to revive Clockwerk's body. One of the commanders, Neyla, reassembled the body and possessed it to make herself immortal. The Cooper gang managed to defeat her however, and destroyed the hate-chip which fueled the body, making sure no one could use it again. ''Honor among Thieves'' At some point, Muggshot and Panda King escaped from prison and went their separate ways. Muggshot participated in an airplane competition in Holland, only to be found and apprehended by Interpol-officer Carmelita Fox. Panda King returned home to China to live with his daughter Jing King. But shortly after she was kidnapped by a warlord named General Tsao, so he joined forces with the Cooper-gang to rescue her. He also later assisted them in breaking into the Cooper vault. After the heist, the gang disbanded and Panda King went back to Jing King in China, making him the only member of the Fiendish Five to redeem himself and live a very quiet and peaceful life. Trivia *The Fiendish Five are equivalents of DC Comics' Fatal Five and Marvel Comics' U-Foes. Gallery Fiendish five.png|The Fiendish Five Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk Chief mystic.jpg|Mz. Ruby c sir raleigh.jpg|Sir Raleigh c muggshot.jpg|Muggshot c panda king.png|Panda King Navigation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Organizations Category:Game Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Teams Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Aristocrats Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Voodoo Category:Barbarian Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Necromancers Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gamblers Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magic Category:Thief Category:Extortionists Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Hybrids Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Enigmatic Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Wealthy Category:Homicidal Category:Legacy Category:Gaolers Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Liars